Winter has come for the Loud House
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Lincoln ha decidido tomar una última decisión después de los sucesos de "No such luck". Dedicada esta historia para Banghg, El Caballero de las antorchas y Doce Espadas. Clasificación "T" por sangre, insultos y muerte de personajes, también por Loudcest.


**Winter has come for the Loud House** : Se miraba al espejo, ya no era aquel niño de cabellos blancos que había vivido en esa casa, ahora tenía 23 años, estaba por ingresar en la Policía y convertirse en un gran Detective como lo habían sido sus héroes en los cómics, quería ser como ellos, quería experimentar el deseo de proteger y servir, ayudar a las personas más necesitadas y detener a los malos, pero esos años e ilusiones que tenía en su cabeza se habían perdido cuando empezó el incidente de la mala suerte, cuando Lynn lo había tildado de aquello, hasta amenazándolo con un bate y poniendo a la familia en su contra, llevando a que lo "excluyeran", que durmiera en el patio con el perro Charles y hasta que llevara ese ridículo traje de ardilla, cosa que empeoró más, ya que sufrió las mil y una aberraciones, desprecios, burlas de la gente, fotos, golpes de los adolescentes y bravucones, el bullying que le habían hecho en la escuela y más cuando estaba en casa, donde si llegaba a perderse alguna pieza del traje, debía salir a buscarlo a toda prisa, ya que era la "Barrera de Contención" para evitar que la mala suerte se escapara y afectara a todos.

Jamás le habían importado que su hijo pasara las noches con tormentas eléctricas afuera, cuando el tiempo cambiaba y estuvo varias veces a punto de morir por las enfermedades que traía estar afuera, la mala higiene recibida y hasta la falta de comida, pero cuando todo supuestamente terminó, él pensó que no debería enojarse con ellos, ¿para qué?. Total, ese peli blanco lo hacía por su familia, sin embargo nunca hubo un agradecimiento, solamente lo hicieron a un lado, como si fuera un leproso y terminó solo en las calles, ya que había sido una mejor "Idea" echarlo de la Casa Loud y que hiciera su vida, total, ¿qué importaba?.

A nadie le importó, salvo a Lucy y Lily, la cual creció sin su hermano, tenía vagos recuerdos de él y más cuando veía las fotos, ahora con sus 17 años, ella lo estaba viendo pero no parecía ser ese albino alegre que la cargó en sus brazos, no, se lo veía más delgado, deprimido, con ganas de no hacer nada salvo cumplir esos sueños que se había planteado cuando era un niño pero el capricho de Lynn y la teoría de Lisa lo terminaron por alejar para siempre.

* * *

Bajó las escaleras de la planta alta y fue hasta donde estaban todos ellos, sentados en la gran mesa, toda la familia presente, tristemente no estaba su abuelo Albert, Lincoln, al irse de Royal Woods, justo el día en que había terminado la Universidad y en la que nadie fue a verlo ni a felicitarlo, recibió solamente una noticia de parte de Clyde, diciéndole que su abuelo Albert Loud había fallecido de causas naturales y que no estaba invitado al velorio por órdenes de la familia.

El albino lloró ese día, se suponía que iba a ser el mejor momento de toda su vida, pero no, estuvo solo en la fiesta de despedida de la Universidad y tras ello, tomó sus cosas para buscar un nuevo sitio donde vivir. Había perdido tantas cosas, no había podido pasar ese tiempo con Albert por culpa del "exilio" que le hicieron, no pudo estar con Lily, todo se había ido al Demonio, al propio Infierno, volvían esos Pecados que lo habían atormentado y que le decían que debía haberlos denunciado ante la Policía, pero ¿quién lo cuidaría en ese tiempo cuando llevaba los 11 años? ¿Quién?. No tenía familiares cercanos, ¿quién le pondría interés en ese niño "maldito"? ¿Acaso valdría la pena?. No, Albert murió y con ello cayó todo el deseo de estar con su familia, todo se había ido al Infierno.

Ahora estaba de vuelta en Royal Woods y veía a cada uno de sus parientes, familia, hermanas, pero nadie parecía percatarse de su presencia, simplemente lo tenían ignorado y de ahí avanzaba hasta Lily, a la cual saludó y se alejó de ella.

\- _"¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano?"._ Quería saber la rubia de 17 años, la que una vez fue cargada en los brazos del albino, se mostraba preocupada pero no sabía cuál sería su reacción.

Pronto fueron llamando a la mesa, nadie dijo nada, todos estaban allí por Lori y su futuro matrimonio con Bobby, todo iba tranquilo, todo estaba calmo, sin embargo, cuando Lincoln se sentó al lado de Lynn y Luan, éstas se corrieron para no tenerlo cerca, la castaña lo miraba con desprecio, aún le guardaba rencor por ese juego, un juego tan estúpido que lo único que llevó fue a eso, ella salió tranquila, en paz, mientras que él tuvo que irse y pasar solo muchas festividades como la Navidad, Año Nuevo, su cumpleaños, la Pascua, todo alejado de la familia.

\- Familia, bienvenidos a este gran evento que es la unión matrimonial de Lori y Roberto Santiago, un aplauso para los novios. Pidió el Señor Lynn, quien mantenía la alegría en ese sitio, Lincoln lo miró con desprecio a él y a su madre, ellos habían formado parte de la culpa, de la expulsión en las calles, de no haber sido por Clyde y sus padres, los cuales le dieron asilo en su hogar hasta que terminó la escuela y se fue a la Universidad de Nueva York, él ya hubiera estado metido en alguna serie de actividades delictivas para saciar su furia.

\- ¡Salud!. Dijeron todos ellos y estaban por tomar sus copas, cuando escucharon un pequeño golpe que venía de la cuchara de ese albino, quien llamó su atención en todos ellos.

\- Lincoln. Dijo Lynn, quien fingió sorpresa hacia su hermano y él no dijo nada.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _"Ya no seré un Loud, solamente sé que el dolor que ellos me han causado y que me repugna llevar el apellido de esta familia, tomaré mi última carta"_. Juró el muchacho, quien sacaba del interior de su abrigo un pequeño sobre blanco y lo abría, mientras que nadie lo estaba observando.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Hijo, ¿hay algo que quieras decir?. Preguntó Rita, dándole la palabra al muchacho, el cual se levantó, alzó la mirada, los observó a todos ellos, Clyde no estaba allí, él estaba en California, terminando sus estudios para convertirse en abogado, los Señores McBride seguían viviendo en Royal Woods pero estaban pensando en mudarse hacia el Oeste del país y con su hijo y con Haiku, la cual, para sorpresa del moreno enamorado de Lori, dejó Michigan y se dirigió hacia allí para estudiar arte, ella tenía muy buen potencial para ese campo y le dedicó todo su esfuerzo y amor, sumando a que tenía una muy buena relación de amor con el amigo de Lincoln.

\- _¿Qué le ocurre?._ Preguntó en voz baja una de sus primas a la Tía Ruth.

\- _No lo sé, siempre fue un rarito._ Respondió la hermana obesa de Rita, cosa que pudo ser percibido por los oídos de aquel joven albino.

Pronto llegó lo que él quería decir lo que tenía en su mente.

(Tyrion´s theme OST, Season 4, Game of Thrones)

\- Que no vaya a decir nada estúpido. Pidió Lynn, cosa que hizo al chico girarse y mirar con odio hacia su hermano.

\- Él lleva la mala suerte de que Albert haya muerto. Respondió Lori y estallaron los insultos hacia él.

Alzó la mano y miró a sus padres.

\- Mama, papa, quisiera confesar, quisiera...confesar. Pidió el chico, mientras que se callaban los insultos y maldiciones hacia su persona.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres confesar, hijo?. Esto no es un juicio. Dijo el Señor Lynn.

¿No era un juicio? ¿Y todo lo que le habían hecho cuando estuvo con ese traje?.

\- Les ayudé a todos ustedes, los ayudé a subir a la cima de sus más profundos deseos y todo lo que he recibido son mentiras, golpes, insultos, maldiciones, deseos de que estuviera muerto, me expulsaron de la casa y hasta me amenazaron con un bate por culpa de Lynn. Debería haber dejado que fracasaran y se hundieran en la más profunda de las tragedias, que se suicidaran. Dijo con furia en su voz, sintiendo todo ese fuego que ardía en su interior.

\- ¡Maldito hijo de puta!. Le gritó Lola con Lana.

\- ¡Basta, Lincoln, por favor, no digas eso!. Ordenó su padre.

\- Sí, papa, soy culpable...culpable, ¿eso es lo que quieren oír de mi parte?. Soy culpable de ser un albino que está "maldito", ¿eso es lo que querían oír?. Soy un maldito monstruo, culpable de ser un albino y de nacer en una familia donde todas son mujeres. Mi vida entera la dediqué a ayudarlas a cada una de ustedes, ¡pero yo no soy tengo mala suerte, sino que Lynn es la culpable de todo esto, culpable de que me arrojaran a la calles y que ni siquiera pude estar con ustedes, con Lily ni siquiera con el abuelo! ¡Deseo tantas cosas por recuperar que ustedes me quitaron, deseo que a cada uno de ustedes les llegue la hora y que la Muerte se los lleve hasta lo profundo del fuego del Averno!. Aquí no hubo Justicia hacia mí, solo hubo para Lynn y ustedes se regocijaron de que yo estuviera fuera de la familia, fuera de Royal Woods. [Se calmó] Pero...pero dejemos de lado eso, esto es una fiesta, una despedida y un buen futuro para Lori, ¿no es así?. Así que, Lori, Bobby, les deseo lo mejor para los dos, que tengan una buena vida y que estén juntos, porque así tiene que ser el amor, ¿no es así?. Finalizó y alzó su copa con vino, todos brindaron ante ese deseo viendo que las cosas habían cambiado finalmente.

O eso creían.

(Cambalache, Enrique Santos Discépolo)

Todos bebieron del vino que había en las copas, era una bendición, las peleas habían terminado y con ello estaba la vuelta a casa de Lincoln, el cual iba a quedarse en Royal Woods para siempre. El muchacho se levantó y se les quedó mirando a todos ellos, quieto, estático, helado, sin decir una sola palabra, cosa que no fue atestiguada por su familia.

\- Bobby, ¿eso es sangre?. Señaló Ronnie Anne a su hermano, el cual tenía un hilo de aquel líquido bajando de su labio.

\- Tal vez me mordí, permiso, voy a...Dijo el moreno pero en aquellos momentos, el joven cayó al suelo, víctima de un extraño mal.

\- ¡Osito Bubu!. Gritó Lori y con Ronnie lo ayudaron a levantarse al muchacho, pero éste estaba pálido y parecía convulsionar.

Lincoln sonrió.

Que el mundo fue y será

una porquería, ya lo sé.

En el quinientos seis

y en el dos mil, también.

\- ¿Qué...qué me pasa? Siento...siento...siento como si mi cuerpo se enfriara. Quería saber el novio de Lori, mientras que comenzaba a sentirse lo mismo en la familia, ¿qué había ocurrido?.

Lincoln se aproximó hasta ellos.

\- ¿Estás bien, "Mi Hermano"? ¿Qué pasó con la unión que tuvimos antes cuando éramos más unidos? ¿Qué pasó?. Oh sí, lo recuerdo, tú me abandonaste junto con la puta de tu hermana, la cual me hizo la vida imposible en la escuela. Lo encaró el albino al mexicano, el cual no podía responder.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir, Lincoln?!. Preguntó Ronnie.

- _"¡¿Qué quieres decir, Lincoln?!"_ , hasta oírte hablar me causa asco, pero ¿quieres saber algo, Ronnie?. Siempre te odié, desde que me hiciste esas bromas y me dejaste un ojo morado aquella vez, ansiaba poder ser más grande y romperte cada hueso de tu cuerpo, pero cuando nos hicimos amigos, creí que me apoyarías, creí que estarías conmigo pero no, como tu hermano es el perrito faldero de Lori, él me hizo a un lado y tú le seguiste "porque es tu familia", ¿sabes qué? Púdrete, maldita puta, púdrete y que todos mueran, sientan como la Muerte ha venido hasta. Respondió a la amenaza de la hermana bravucona de la escuela y ella quiso agarrarlo para darle su merecido, pero no lo hizo.

Que siempre ha habido chorros,  
maquiavelos y estafaos,  
contentos y amargaos,  
barones y dublés.

Lincoln volvió a mirarlos a todos ellos, se dibujó una sonrisa burlona, comenzaba a ver a sus padres asfixiarse junto con los demás de sus parientes, parecía que el efecto de ese veneno estaba haciendo sus efectos en la sangre de aquella familia, estaba vengándose de todo el daño recibido, pero a la que más quería ver era a Lynn, ella era el "Premio Mayor", el trofeo que ansiaba tener en sus manos.

Pero que el siglo veinte  
es un despliegue  
de maldá insolente,  
ya no hay quien lo niegue.

\- ¡Lincoln...agh...¿qué...qué te pasa? ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo?!. Preguntó Rita, la cual tenía en sus brazos al Señor Lynn, el cual ya había fallecido de forma rápida.

\- Lo siento, mama, papa, pero yo no soy más un Loud. Respondió el joven y se siguió acercando hacia Lynn.

Vivimos revolcaos en un merengue  
y en el mismo lodo  
todos manoseados.

Vio a Lisa yacer moribunda en el piso junto con Lola, Lana, Luan estaba en las últimas, Ruth ya estaba al borde de la Muerte, lo mismo su padrino, tíos, tías y primas, sentía que poco a poco se iba recuperando, se estaba saciando plácidamente.

Hoy resulta que es lo mismo  
ser derecho que traidor,  
ignorante, sabio o chorro,  
generoso o estafador...  
¡Todo es igual!  
¡Nada es mejor!  
Lo mismo un burro  
que un gran profesor.

\- Lincoln...¿por qué? ¿por qué lo has hecho?. Preguntó Lisa, pero el joven la pateó y casi le quiebra el brazo con sus botas.

\- ¿Quieren saber algo?. Tengo en mis manos este antídoto para salvarse, ¡pero! no será para todos. Así que, ¿quién comienza con el juego?. Mostró aquel líquido para salvarlos del veneno, Lynn parecía estar bien, tal vez era inmune, tal vez le estaba esperando algo mucho peor, pero eso el tiempo lo iba a decir.

\- Hermanito...yo...yo...piensa en lo que...haces...piensa en mis amigos...en mis conciertos. Pidió Luna que no la dejara morir, Lincoln se acercó hacia ella, la tomó de las manos, levantándola y la besó tiernamente en los labios, para luego beber unas gotas del antídoto, ya que el veneno estaba en los labios de su hermana rockera.

\- Yo te quería muchísimo, pero cuando te uniste bajo la bandera de Lynn, me gritaste y hasta me deseaste la muerte. Le hizo recordar ese Pecado.

\- No...no lo quería hacer...no era yo...por favor...piensa en lo que haces. Rogó ella y Lincoln no la soltaba.

\- Mentira y ¿sabes otra cosa?: Tus amigos, todos ellos, incluyendo a Tabby, están muertos, al igual que sus familias, yo los maté a sangre fría con este veneno, se siente bien cuando lees mucho sobre los escorpiones y su arma letal, jejeje, tenías que verlos, incluso la pobre idiota de tu amiga rockera se estrellaba la cabeza contra la pared, por un momento juré escuchar como su cráneo se hacía papilla y convulsionaba en el suelo, lo mismo su familia y tus amigos, me dio risa y hasta fui a su velorio para reírme más tarde y orinar sus tumbas. Comentó todo eso y los ojos de Luna se humedecieron, no tenía a sus amigos, todos estaban muertos por la mano de su hermano.

No podía hablar.

\- Ten, te quiero mucho, no solo como hermano, sino como novio y no quisiera verte morir. Pidió el chico y le dio el antídoto, salvando la vida de Luna.

Ella no dijo nada, se quedó callada, estaba aterrada y a su alrededor estaba Luan, quien estaba muerta, se arrodilló y abrazó el cuerpo sin vida de la comediante.

\- Siempre odié su comedia, siempre, lo mismo ser el Mayordomo de Lola y hasta cuando me culparon de lo del inodoro. Señaló Lincoln a su fallecida hermana castaña y se dirigió hacia Leni, Lucy no había recibido nada, simplemente estaba callada y veía a la Muerte llevarse las almas de cada uno de sus parientes y hermanos.

\- Lincoln...por...favor...Pidió Leni e inmediatamente recibió el antídoto.

\- A ti también te quiero mucho, pero estoy seguro que la Policía debe estar en camino, las manchas de sangre en las ventanas y los gritos, jeje, de seguro me mandarán a la silla eléctrica por esta masacre pero no me arrepiento de nada. [Sonrió y les abrió la puerta a Leni, Luna, Lucy y Lily].

\- ¡Lily, no, dile a la Policía lo que pasó aquí!. Pidió Lori a su hermanita.

\- Adelante, Lily, hazlo, eres libre, pero, ¿nunca te contó Lori lo que le pasó a tu querido hermano que fue alejado de tus brazos cuando te cargaba?. Le dijo Lincoln y le hizo esa pregunta a la adolescente, cosa que era tiempo de averiguar lo que había pasado antes].

\- ¿De qué hablas, hermanito?. Preguntó la rubia.

\- ¡No lo escuches!. Rogó Lori, quien abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de Bobby y Ronnie también yacía moribunda.

\- ¿Quieres oír todo?: En el Pasado, Lynn me acusó de tener mala suerte porque perdió un partido de baseball, pero ¿sabes cuál es la verdad?. Ella no sabe jugar bien, no acepta la derrota y me culpó a mí, todo se salió de control cuando hice un estúpido plan, diciendo que yo era la causa de todo, además de que me amenazó con un bate de baseball en mi propia habitación y nadie hizo nada, me terminaron arrojando lejos, tuve que dormir afuera con Charles, tuve que llevar luego un traje de ardilla y sufrir todas las burlas de esta miera de sociedad y hasta perdí al amor de mi vida por ese traje: Cookie. La amaba tanto y rompió conmigo porque no podía verme más así, el único que me ayudó en todo esto fue Clyde, él me dio refugio en su casa hasta que terminé la Secundaria y luego empecé la Universidad. ¿Ellos qué te habían dicho de mí, Lily?. Reveló Lincoln toda la verdad a la rubia Loud, la cual quedó horrorizada y miró con asco a su familia, en especial a Lori y a su madre.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerle algo así?! ¡Me dan asco, los odio!. Gritó ella.

\- No...no fue...no...sí, si lo fue. Comprendió Lori la situación.

\- ¡Claro que lo fue, lo alejaron y hasta me mintieron por todos estos años! ¡Los odio a todos, ya no seré más una Loud, a partir de ahora me iré con Leni, Lucy y Luna lejos de aquí, bien lejos, no solo me mintieron, sino que también lastimaron a Lincoln! ¡Adiós, Familia!. Se despidió Lily con las tres hermanas sobrevivientes salieron hacia las calles, esperando a que todo terminara dentro del domicilio.

Todo fue llegando a su fin para los Loud, pero aún quedaba Lynn, la cual no podía moverse de su asiento, tenía la fuerza pero no sentía su cuerpo, estaba presa del miedo, ¿miedo? ¿cómo era posible que la deportista de la familia estuviera asustada?. Veía a su hermano ir hacia ella, esa mirada fría, muerta, como un Fantasma, el cual iba hacia su víctima, llevaba a que Lynn quisiera gritar pero no pudo.

\- Tanto tiempo, hermana, tanto tiempo, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Me puedo sentar?. Jejeje, lo siento, primo. Dijo con burla, sátira y una comedia, la cual parecía ser sacada de lo más profundo del Infierno, mientras que arrojaba con violencia a su primo muerto y éste se estrellaba con fuerza contra el piso, partiéndose la cara, en especial los dientes y un hilo de sangre salía desde su boca por las heridas en la dentadura. Se sentó en aquella silla pero no le gustó, quería sentarse en la que estaba Lynn, así que la levantó, ocupó el asiento y comenzó a abrazarla, a tocar sus cabellos y su cuerpo bien definido y cuidado.

\- Lincoln...te juro que te voy a...Juró Lynn, pero en medio de todo ese acoso, el cual era mínimo, Lincoln le habló hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué me harás? ¿Irás por tu bate y me romperás la cabeza?. Tú sabes bien que gustabas de mí, aunque yo no, ahora siento...¿cómo decirlo?, una extraña sensación de calidez junto con el odio. Mencionó el joven, analizando la situación, como si fuera un psicólogo.

La deportista solo agrandó los ojos ante semejante sorpresa y quedó helada.

\- Jejeje, ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso le temes a algo? ¿Mala suerte, derrota, el no poder aceptar que eres una mala perdedora?. Preguntó Lincoln, riéndose y sintiendo el dulce olor al shampoo que se ponía la castaña para su cabello.

No hay aplazaos ni escalafón,  
los ignorantes nos han igualao.  
Si uno vive en la impostura  
y otro roba en su ambición,  
da lo mismo que sea cura,  
colchonero, Rey de Bastos,  
caradura o polizón.

Dejó de tocar el cuerpo de Lynn, no quería hacerlo más después de un rato, él no era un pervertido, solo quería sanar las cosas.

\- ¿Quieres saber algo?. El veneno que te puse es más letal todavía, hace que tu cuerpo poco a poco vaya fallando y morirás en cuestión de minutos; así que disfruta de estas últimas horas de tu vida. Le aconsejó Lincoln, llevando a la castaña tragar saliva y ya sentía que su cuerpo iba fallando.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?. Preguntó Lynn a su hermano, el cual se calmó.

\- ¿Por qué lo hice?: Para vengarme de todo lo que tú y esta familia de mierda me hicieron, me lastimaron, me echaron a la calle, ¿sabes cómo pasé mis cumpleaños? Solo con Clyde y sus padres, Haiku fue la única que estuvo conmigo, Polly y Risas, jajaja, fueron también cadáveres listos para irse al Cementerio, fue tan genial. Río el muchacho, mientras que relataba cada parte de sus venganzas.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntó Lynn, intentando zafarse pero era Lincoln, el cual ejercía ese poder, mientras que la abrazaba tiernamente.

En aquel momento logró zafarse y correr unos pocos centímetros, sin embargo sus piernas se le entumecieron, se le "congelaron" y cayó al piso, mientras que sentía que ahora estaba por llegarle hora de partir.

\- Aún no morirás, aún no, ya te lo dije, solo disfruta de estos momentos ¿y sabes por qué? Jejeje, mejor lo averiguarás cuando estés en el Más Allá.

¡Qué falta de respeto,  
qué atropello a la razón!;  
Cualquiera es un señor,  
cualquiera es un ladrón...  
Mezclao con Stravisky  
va Don Bosco y La Mignon,  
Don Chicho y Napoleón,  
Carnera y San Martín...  
Igual que en la vidriera  
irrespetuosa  
de los cambalaches  
se ha mezclao la vida,  
y herida por un sable sin remache  
ves llorar la Biblia  
junto a un calefón.

La volvió a sentar en su silla y él se levantó, se le arrodilló y de ahí agarró su copa de vino, listo para brindar.

\- Lincoln, solo dame el antídoto, yo te perdono pero piensa bien lo que haces: Si muero, tú te irás al Infierno por lo que hiciste. Intentó Lyn en convencerlo.

\- Tal vez ese sea mi sitio después de todo o tal vez el Purgatorio, me liberé de los Pecados antes de venir aquí pero ¿sabes qué?, yo solo estaré seguro a dónde iré cuando esté allí arriba. Deberías ser tú quien debería conocer del sitio al que irá. Dijo el muchacho albino, mientras que agarraba la copa y estaba listo para beberla.

\- ¡¿Y el antídoto?!. Preguntó Lynn.

\- Se agotó, la última en recibirlo fue Leni, les dije que era poquito, jejeje, pero no me importa, moriremos los dos juntos, ellos ya se han ido, nuestra familia y amigos, pero yo me iré contigo, estaremos juntos, en el Cielo, en el Infierno o en el Purgatorio lo estaremos. Awwww, Lynn, ¿recuerdas cuando no me dejabas dormir con tus ronquidos y el "Horno Danés" que me hiciste esa vez que peleaste con Lucy?, jajaja, me había gustado, aunque nunca toleraba esa clase de bromas tuyas. Río y comenzó a hacer ese retroceso en el Pasado.

\- Sí...yo...jejeje, estuvo bueno...pero...pero ¿qué me está pasando?. Me siento cansada, siento que mi cuerpo estaba a punto de caer. Dijo Lynn, mientras que reía al principio pero ahora parecía estar sufriendo un fallo multipleorgánico. Se aferró al pecho y de ahí no dijo ni una palabra más, Lincoln la agarró en sus brazos y la recostó contra su pecho.

Siglo veinte, cambalache

problemático y febril...

El que no llora no mama

y el que no afana es un gil.

¡Dale, nomás...!

¡Dale, que va...!

¡Que allá en el Horno

nos vamoa encontrar...!

No pienses más; sentate a un lao,

que ha nadie importa si naciste honrao...

La abrazó un rato largo, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, la respiración de Lynn se volvía cada vez más debilitada, imposible ya para que el aire pasara a sus pulmones y pudiera poner en funcionamiento de su cuerpo, solamente tenía ahora unos minutos, el joven se acercó hasta su copa y le dio un trago largo.

\- Hubiéramos vivido por siempre juntos, ¿por qué tenías que ser tan egoísta y caprichosa por tu campeonato? ¿Por qué?. Preguntó el muchacho y en ese momento, el corazón de la castaña dejó de funcionar para siempre, muriendo en sus brazos, dejándolo solo, ahora estaba solo, no había nadie allí, el veneno que había ingerido de aquella copa iba a hacer su efecto y ya sentía el primero de todos: Toser sangre.

Se levantó de la silla, dejó a Lynn recostada en ella, se dirigió hacia la pared principal y con aquel líquido rojo escribió su mensaje para la Policía. Luego de ello fue por el cuerpo de su hermana, se lo llevó con las pocas fuerzas que le iban dejando de a poco y así fue subiendo hasta la planta alta, llegando a su antigua habitación.

* * *

Y allí estaba su antigua habitación, su refugio, su Oasis, ahora estaba solo, no había nadie con él pero tenía la decisión tomada, él iba a morir, era una falta de respeto no haber llevado a esa gente ante la Justicia pero qué importaba, todo era un cambalache y la vida se mezclaba con la desgracia bajo un sable sin remache y con una Biblia ardiendo ante el calefón de la tragedia.

\- De lo único que me arrepiento es no haber podido enamorarme de todas ustedes, solo de Luna, Lucy, Leni y Lily, lamento haberles fallado y no haber sido un buen hijo, tal vez si hubiera nacido como una chica todo sería distinto...Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás en esta ruleta del destino. [Dijo con un sentimiento de tristeza y depositaba el cuerpo sin vida de Lynn, para luego arrodillarse y llorar] Te odiaba y a la vez te amaba, te odiaba por lo que me hiciste con la mala suerte y te amaba porque eras de las más hermosas junta con Luna, Lucy y Leni, te amaba tanto y hasta te abrazaba en las noches cuando dormías a mi lado, a pesar de que me herías muchas veces; pero sé que estemos donde nos toque, seremos felices. Lynn, ¿oíste todo?. Dijo finalmente y le dio un tierno beso a su hermana castaña, para luego morir al lado de la chica por efecto del veneno que había tomado.

* * *

La Policía había llegado y acordonaba la calle, mientras que interrogaban a las únicas que habían escapado, se prepararon para ingresar y de ahí se toparon con un cuadro horrendo donde toda una familia yacía muerta por toda la casa.

\- ¡Señor, mire!. Le llamó uno de los agentes a su Jefe, el cual lo siguió hasta el comedor y se encontraron con aquel mensaje escrito en sangre.

 ** _"El Invierno ha llegado a la Casa Loud"._**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Voy a serles sincero, después de verme en Julio y Agosto del año pasado las temporadas de Game of Thrones y ahora ir con The Loud House, la verdad pensaba que tal vez debería hacer un fic de estas dos series pero por el momento quedará en estancamiento, en espera, porque no lo quiero hacer por crossover, ¿quién lo leería?. Por si no se acuerdan, este capítulo está inspirado en el primero de la temporada de este año, cuando Arya Stark mata a toda la Familia Frey (en la temporada pasada asesina a sangre fría a Lord Walder Frey y sus hijos mayores), vengando los sucesos acontecidos en la "Boda Roja", donde mataron a su hermano Rob, a su madre, a la prometida de Rob que estaba embarazada, a los Soldados y hasta el lobo de ellos, todo por la traición de la Familia Bolton, la cual es derrotada en la Batalla de los Bastardos, victoria que lleva a Jon Snow a capturar Winterfell y a ser proclamado "The King in the North".**

 **Ahora también pueden ver el tango que he puesto, éste pertenece a Enrique Santos Discépolo, otra cosa que me gusta es el tango de mi país, soy de Buenos Aires, Argentina y este género musical me parece muy romántico pero también resalta, como el caso de "Cambalache", la puerta hacia lo que es el Presente hoy en día y si lo asemejamos con lo ocurrido en "No such luck", la verdad te das cuenta que Lynn se salió con la suya por todo lo que le hizo a su hermano hasta el final.**

 **¿Este fic es otro de "No such luck"?, en mi opinión sí, porquería demostrar como la venganza termina siendo tu última aliada después de sufrir en carne propia el maltrato y rechazo que tuvo que pasar Lincoln, además de que he estado leyendo en Fanfiction y Wattpad las obras de Banghg ("Odio" y "Gravity Louds") y el homenaje que le dedicó El Caballero de las antorchas al primero y que subió el Jueves pasado. Este One-Shot es un homenaje para Banghg y El Caballero de las antorchas, así que espero que les guste, Camaradas, muchas gracias por todo y en especial felicitaciones por sus fics. También se lo dedico a Doce Espadas.**

 **Puede sonar un poco siniestra esta historia, además de que tiene Loudcest, así que será clasificación "T", sumando a las muertes de personajes, insultos y sangre.**

 **Espero que les guste este One-Shot, amigos y a tenerme paciencia por los otros fics de Loudcest que prometí junto con la secuela de "El Viaje", ya llegarán, paso a paso y despacio iré yendo y completando esos asuntos.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Domingo, Camaradas :D.**


End file.
